Full Moon Renesme's POV
by Allie DeFries
Summary: This story is a sequel to the entire Twilight Saga. This story is in Renesme's POV. It has only been 5 years, but Renesme is now full grown and madly in love with Jacob. This story is about their love and the understanding of it from someone who has only lived for 6 years.


This was my home. My first home. I had to say good bye to it all too fast. Most kids my age don't even remember their first home, but I always will. I'll never forget the smell of Grandma and Grandpa's home. It always smelled of lilacs and freesia thanks to Alice and Esme. It was home, but it was nothing compared to the cottage set in the perfect part of the woods. That was home. Coming home to Mom and Dad laughing and happy with the smell of burning wood and warm cinnamon. The only thing that could make this next house better is if my closet is smaller. Of course, I know better with Alice around now. Alice. I can't believe my whole family will truly be together again. I get to spend time with Rose too. There is something more to Rose and I's relationship. I can't exactly put a finger on it, but it's almost like she is closer to a second mom than an aunt. That's probably me just over-analyzing though, or maybe even aware.

Jake cut off my thoughts when he touched my cheek with the back of his warm hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

Instead of repeating it all, I pulled his hand down, holding it in my lap so he could see it all just as I did.

When I was finished, I looked over to see his expression. He was smiling, though I almost saw a hint of nervousness.

"You know, it's hard to see the road when Rose and Alice cover my whole vision." He said with a little smile.

"And I would only be worried if I knew that you didn't know this road like the back of your hand."

"Regardless, it makes me feel like I can't protect you."

I rolled my eyes. "Typical man, always having to feel in control. Always the knight in shining armor." I reached for his hand again, and he laid it right into mine with a thump.

He looked over to gaze in my eyes. "And don't you forget that. You will always be my damsel in distress no matter how strong or tough you are." He pulled my hand up to kiss the top of it and let it drop.

"Is that an imprinting thing?"

He winked at me. "It's a boyfriend thing."

We hit Canada in less than an hour. That had a lot to do with the rowdy boys wanting to drive fast. We had to get all the way to Quebec, though. The scenery was so beautiful. I couldn't believe how different everything seemed to be. After about 4 hours we had to stop for a break. Of course the wolves were hungry.

"Where do you want to eat, babe?" Jake asked sarcastically when we got to a city big enough for food options. He knew I didn't like human food.

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes. "I think I'll just wait until we get there."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to find me a big burger."

I was pretty hungry, but waiting seemed a lot better than biting into a greasy piece of cooked cow.

Since there were four cars, we decided to avoid the drive thru. I was glad anyway because I knew the guys would have given the poor workers heck that way.

Eighty-four dollars later, we were on the road again. The smell of Jake's burgers illuminated the car. It wasn't nauseating. I could imagine it being something like the aroma of fish in a room. He tried to impress me by eating one of his burgers whole. I was pretty impressed until he laughed and ketchup came out of his nose.

I was starting to get frustrated, and then I saw the sign. I had to be a couple miles up the road still, so I knew Jake couldn't see it yet.

"Yay, we are almost there. Only three more exits." I hopped up and down in the seat and clapped my hands together.

Jake muttered, "Show off."

We got off of at exit number 308. It was so beautiful. At first, all we saw was hills and fields for miles in all directions. Then, we got to the town border. It read Welcome to Prince Rupert. This was my new home. Would it ever be the same? Could I learn to love this place too?

"They could have picked a warmer place, don't you think?" Jake sniped.

I completely turn my whole body in his direction. "Jake, we have been over this. The Denali's are close by for support, and we need the overcast weather. You do want me joining you at school most days, right?"

He soothed my forehead where it was creasing with his thumb. "Babe, I was just making a comment."

I rolled my eyes, but never-the-less, turned back to face the road. There were finally some signs of civilization with the first few houses that we passed. They were small, yet quaint. They resembled our cottage in a way. It felt homey. When I looked farther ahead, I noticed water. It was the Pacific Ocean. It looked so beautiful in the night. We turned right before it looked like we would drive right into it.

"They're all getting ancy behind us. I can hear them."

"Well, if your dad gave me the right directions, we should be at the house right….about….now."

As the car began to slow down, I turned my head to the right. There stood two ginormous houses right on the beach. Of course Carlisle would find us the prettiest mansions in town. I stood in awe as the car came to a stop. They were a lot to take in. Somehow both describing our families' personality. Jake's house looked like a log cabin. It was warm and inviting. Our new home looked clean and open, but frightening to other visitors. It was perfect.

Jake was opening my door as I gawked some more. "Here we are, ma'am."

I stepped out still looking at the houses. They were truly perfect, but of course, the boys had to ruin the moment with their snide comments.

"Thank God."

"Can you believe this place?"

"Just like the Cullens to take it too far."

Seth started running toward their house. "First dibs on rooms."

I laughed as I watched all of their interactions. Then Jake's arm was around my shoulder. He guided me into the other house, not trying to move fast. He opened the door, but before I could walk through, he picked me up and cradled me like a baby.

"Jake, we aren't married."

"It just seems fitting." He smiled my favorite smile.

The front room was beautiful. The grand staircase was took up half of the room, and to the right, was a beautiful grand piano. It only took me a second to notice the resemblance it had to Grandma and Grandpa's house. Everything was white and clean. It really was home.

"Do you want to take a tour?" Jake asked with his eyes watching me in my peripheral view.

I reached for his hand without even looking over. We started on the first floor, noticing nothing spectacular compared to the old house. It was so close in comparison. It was the upstairs that was different. There were still three floors, but there was an extra room on the second floor. It was mine. On the door, it read "Ness".

"Now, don't be mad if Alice went overboard, okay?" Jake said cautiously.

"Why? Did she warn you or something?" I interrogated.

"She just told me not to let you completely destroy the house if you were disappointed." he answered sarcastically.

I ignored his last comment and opened the door. The dark room was brighter in my eyes than most rooms are at night. It was beautiful. The pink theme was all too perfect. It was glass windows all the way around. Every detail was exquisite. The furnishings were close to the old house as well. I couldn't tell if the feeling was overwhelming, or if I was just overjoyed with the new room. Jake's arms were around my waist, and the feeling was absolute then. How could I not be overly excited by everything that was falling into place?

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Jake whispered into my ear.

Not wanting to move from that spot, I replied, "Well, all that would be left is Mom and Dad's room. And if I'm right, then it will be plain and white."

He laughed a little. "Well, do you want to go see the other house, then?" He made no motion that he wanted to move either. Moving his chin from my shoulders, he tilted his head to kiss under my jaw. My heart started to beat faster.

"I love the sound of your heartbeat. It is so much stronger than anyone I have ever met."

I turned around to face him. I was hoping to slow down my heart rate and embarrassment, but when I looked into his eyes, it only sped up. "The same goes for you too. I can tell your heartbeat a mile away." I leaned my head onto his chest so that I could really hear its rhythm. His wrapped his arms around my waist. I never wanted to move. Of course, I knew there was no way that could happen with wolves next door now.

"Jake! Where are you? Man this place is amazing."

"Dude! We gotta switch out t.v.'s. Theirs is WAY bigger."

"Shut up, Embry. Just be grateful." Seth and Embry's footsteps were climbing the stairs now. It was only a matter of time until…

Jake pulled away and turned to the door. "In here."

I sighed obnoxiously behind him. He turned around to kiss me swiftly, and then smiled my favorite smile. "They are just coming to see the house."

"Whoa, sweet room, Ness." Seth's face was worth a million words. He was the most excited of them all to come.

"Thanks, Seth. How do you like your place?"

Embry and Seth started speaking at the same time. "It's awesome. So incredible. It's huge. You have to come check it out!"

Jake and I looked at each other and laughed. "So I'm guessing you like it then?" I asked sarcastically.

"You just have to see it. It's perfect. Alice must have gone to some crazy, Indian antique store. The whole house is just like home, except bigger obviously."

I was a little curious, but it didn't become my decision if I wanted to see the house or not.

"That's it. I can't handle the suspense." Seth picked me up and had me over his shoulder before I could object.

"Seth, come on. I can walk, you know? Actually, I can run faster than you."

"Is that a bet I hear?" Jake asked behind me as we were descending down the stairs.

"Oh, please. Ness, I can beat you anytime, anyplace." Seth replied confidently.

"Well, then put me down so we can see." I started to maneuver so that I could get down, but it was just an awkward angle. Defeated, I hung there like a sack of potatoes.

"Maybe next time." Then he sat me down anyway.

"That's what I thought." I pulled my shirt down and adjusted my outfit.

"Oh, spare me Ness. We are here." He laughed at his apparent joke.

The house did look a lot like La Push. The wooden architecture was brilliant. Everything flowed together so nicely around the house.

"Ness, you have to see my room. It has the best view." Seth was shouting already halfway up the wooden stairs.

"Mine is the biggest, though." Leah's voice was coming down the hall on the first floor.

I turned to Jake at my side. "Give me a second, okay? Go find your room, and I will meet you there." I kissed his cheek and headed down the hall that Leah's voice was coming from.

There was only one door at the very end of the hall. On the door, was a beautiful painting with Leah's name on it. The door was open, but I knocked anyway.

"Hey, Leah." I took one quick glance at the room, and I was speechless.

"It's great, isn't it? I was speechless too." Her face was priceless. I hadn't seen her smile like that in such a long time. The room really was huge. It could probably fit our whole cottage back home into the room. There was a window seat that overlooked the ocean. Her bed was a lot bigger than an average king size bed. It was huge! Her bathroom was even better. There was a gigantic bathtub that looked like it could fit 8 people into it.

"Leah, this is amazing."

"Alice left me a note, too." She handed it to me. "I'm really going to owe her for this."

_Leah,_

_ Every girl needs a private sanctuary or a safe haven. Sometimes boys can be a little too much too handle. I know that this whole transition is rough for you, but I hope this room will help. You are a very strong and brave woman. I hope you like the room._

_ Alice and Esme_

When I looked up to hand her the note, she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just happy. I never thought I could feel so at home with vampires. I was so against it for so long. I just regret it. Your family deserves better than what I give them, and then they return the feeling with this room. It's more than I could ever deserve."

"Leah, Leah, slow down. That letter was true. You are a strong woman. You have been put through a lot of difficult circumstances.


End file.
